


Stupid

by sonneta



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonneta/pseuds/sonneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "The Man From the Other Side"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gone4coffee in a challenge on the LiveJournal community scifiland

Peter Bishop had never felt so stupid. He was supposed to be a genius, but he hadn't been able to tell that the people closest to him had been lying to him and keeping the biggest of secrets from him.

Peter remembered things as he lay in the hospital bed. His fa -- Walter had been acting weird - even weirder than usual. He'd been unusually quiet, which Peter should have recognized as one of his tells that he was hiding something. Then, today, when everything clicked in Peter's mind... he knew. Walter had been trying to tell him this, this unforgivable secret.

His mother - Elizabeth, she must have known. And she had never told him. Even though she was his bedrock of sanity, even though she always encouraged him to be a better man than his father (which father, exactly, he wasn't sure anymore). She had hidden the truth about his origins from him for all those years, until the guilt finally pushed her over the edge. He almost - _almost_ hated her, too.

For weeks, he'd thought that Olivia was acting strangely around him because she was uncomfortable with their relationship turning romantic. He realized now that when she'd gained her ability to see the "glow" around objects from the other side, he must have glowed, as well. She had known, and she hadn't told him.

Yes, Peter felt completely, thoroughly stupid. He'd promised himself once never to wager with anything he couldn't bear to live without - and yet, he'd come back to Boston and wagered his heart. His love. And he'd lost the gamble.

Peter flipped open his cell phone - 3 a.m. He figured it should be safe to leave now. No way the hospital would let in even an FBI agent before 7 a.m. If he could catch a ride (and Peter could always catch a ride), he could be in New York by then. Farther, if he could catch a plane without attracting too much attention.

Peter pulled on the clothes from earlier and signed himself out of the hospital. This life - Boston - his makeshift family - was over. It was time - past time - to move on.


End file.
